Morningstar
by Killer Moth
Summary: What thoughts swarm into Sabrina's unconscious mind, as the Silph building crumbles? Based on Pokemon Adventures manga.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Author's Note: Since my primary computer is down and I needed to write, I decided to write this long awaited one shot. I used the Evanescence song "Taking Over Me." But since everyone and their grandmother does that song, I took it down for fear of being a hack. So I asked my very good friends Mer Girl and Noriaki Kakyoin for help since they're far more musically inclined than me. And I found this. Mer Girl supplied it but I still want to thank her and Noriaki for their help. Thanks, guys.

Timeline: Pokemon Adventures Vol 3. No 3. As the Silph building falls.

Ready Go!

"Now, let me thank you for your cooperation, and say...Good bye!"

The psychic Team Rocket agent known as Sabrina sneered at the upcoming Pokemon Trainer, (and more than that, major thorn in Team Rocket's side) Red as she unleashed another attack from their backup ultimate weapon, the unholy combination of the three Legendary Birds, Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres. A pokemon with the power of three in its attacks. She then explained the Rockets' plan for Red's hometown of Pallet. To utilized the unspoiled land and its people's unique empathy for Pokemon for themselves.

"It's our town! And we're not lettin' you mess it up!" Red countered.

"That's telling her Red! We're going down fighting!" A voice was heard in the background. Both the Rocket and Trainer turned to see Blue, Red's rival riding his Charizard to the scene.

"Blue!" Red shouted.

"I've rescued my grandfather and the townspeople! All that's left is to defeat this twit." Blue sneered.

Sabrina was agasped. He did _not _call an Elite Rocket that.

"A "twit," you call me! What...impertinence!" She raged as she psychically ordered the Tribird to flap its wing to knock both boys off their feet from the wind generated.

"You're a charming couple of boys, Red and Blue...I'm sure you'd have been two very handsome men. Even as charismatic as Giovanni, perhaps? Well..." She smirked. Who was she kidding? No man or...little boy would ever be like Giovanni. He was the...pinnacle of masculity for the Psychic Rocket. Hopefully she can speed this up and return to him her success of eradicating the two brats who thwarted them at every turn.

'I'm sure he'll reward me. I can just...' She began to have a erotic fantasy with the Boss Rocket but quickly suppressed it: Had to deal with the interlopers first.

She raised her arm, commanding the Tribird to flap its wing with the psychic link.

"We'll never know! Gust!" She commanded.

The Tribird flapped its wing and trapped the two young trainers in a cyclone. Sabrina laughed. She loved the battle: it was the only time she can unleash her emotions. All but one.

"Oh, I can't wait to tell Giovanni about this!" She raved.

Red was thinking in the vortex. He stared at the moon and the fallen thief Green with a Moon Stone and a Poke Ball next to her left hand. 'Green really wanted this Moon Stone. She must have been planning on using it for something!' Red mused and grabbed the lone rock.

'Okay! I'll take a chance!' He ran out of the vortex and raised his left arm, the Moon Stone in his hand was absorbing the moon's light.

'If I use this...somehow...on Green's pokemon...maybe...' Red hoped as the radiation from the Moon Stone shined onto the Poke Ball, effecting the Clefairy inside.

The ball was opened to emerge a Clefable. Clefable wiggled its left finger and dashed towards the Tribird.

"What! Qu--Quick Attack...!" Sabrina screamed, stunned.

The Clefable dashed between one head to another, unleashing powerful Normal attacks such as Hyper Beam and Comet Punch.

"Metronome is a special attack that unleashes other attacks in random order! And now that Clefairy's been evolved into Clefable...Its power is even greater!" Blue observed.

"We have an escape route now. Next..." Red noted.

"_Ohhh_, no you don't!" Sabrina interrupted. These...children weren't going to make a fool of her. Giovanni would never let her live it down.

And neither would she.

"Sky Attack!" She commanded. The Tribird rushed the trio from Pallet in a blaze and the force ejected them for the building, falling to their deaths.

"Not even _they _can survive a fall like that." The Psychic Rocket smirked. Now it was time to resume her fantasy and report to Giovanni her triumph.

She was daydreaming that she was staring his eyes, when she felt...a chill.

"Hmm...Did I feel...a chill?"

She stared down and found the trio laying a web on the side of the building. A web of vines. 'No. No!'

"Th-That web...Ivysaur's vine?" She growled. She would not have these...powerless brats ruin Giovanni's master plan.

"Sky Attack again!" She commanded the Tribird.

"Get them!" She screeched as it swooped down to attack its prey.

The trio responded by summoning their starter pokemon.

"Zapdos! Moltres! Articuno! Attack!" Sabrina ordered.

"Vine Whip!" "Flamethrower!" "Hydro Pump!" The trio shouted to their respective pokemon.

They responded and a outpouring of energy was achieved as the attacks stunned the Rocket bio-weapon in a brilliant flash.

During the flash, Red's Ivysaur evolved into a Venusaur!

They quickly rallied around and launched another tri attack with Venusaur substituting Solarbeam for Vine Whip directly at the Tribird.

The attack was strong enough to separate them into the three Birds again. The backlash on the attack was so strong it knocked Sabrina out, but she screamed out the first thing in her mind before she reached unconscious.

"Giovanni...!"

Sabrina woke up and looked around as she got up. She was in a fog. She recognized this from her training. It was the mind between the conscious and subconscious, she called it "Purgatori." She sensed that she was in R.E.M. sleep mode and can feel everything around her body.

'I hate these _in_ of body experiences.' She grumbled.

Nowhere left to go, she walked forward. She wished she could levitate to survey the area but the battles and maintaining the psychic link with the Tribird made her feel like her limbs were lead weights. She kept walking, wishing she knew where she going or where she left.

'Feels neverending.'

She wondered briefly how the other Rockets were faring but quickly suppressed.

'The agents are highly trained and have the best pokemon in Kanto, I'm not concerned.'

Except for one.

'Stop thinking about him.' She ordered.

But to no prevail. Giovanni said that he would arrive to observe the downfall of the three brats himself. Giovanni was most...pleased when Sabrina told him the good news.

"I knew you'd succeed in luring the rats into our trap." Giovanni's smirk was barely seen. Hidden within the shadows in his video communications was his trademark.

Sabrina suppressed the blush as best she can. "Thank you, sir. I do what I can." She groveled. She loathed being the sycophant. Her pride burned through by her father was clashing with her desires to move up in the corporate ladder. But for these few words she didn't care about her inner turmoil, just on...

"You do it very well. I've observed lately that of the three of you, you have the most capability." The Boss Rocket purred.

"Y...You think so?" She chastised herself for stuttering.

"I know so. You will go far. You show loyalty wearing the Rocket insignia. I demand loyalty first and foremost. Success comes second." Giovanni applauded.

Sabrina showed her blush finally. "Thank you, sir."

"I knew I was right in choosing you to be part in my Triad." The Boss Rocket crooned.

"I'm glad I proved you correct." The Psychic Rocket said meekly.

Giovanni gave a...warm smile then quickly changed back into his usual business manner. "I'll be on my way. That will be all, Agent Sabrina." Sabrina suddenly wished he was in person so she can feel his emotions via her empathy and figure out as to why he changed moods so quickly.

"Yes, sir." She said in a near heartfelt tone as Giovanni terminated the connection.

Sabrina kept walking. She was surprised Giovanni said that about her. About his prediction of her being Triad material.

But more she kept thinking about his brief smile. Giovanni she felt, was a stoic man. He never tapped into his emotions very much. It's been that way since she's known him. So why now?

What changed? They hardly spoke to each other.

Sabrina wanted to think why, but she knew she lacked the proper insight to reflect. It was part of her training: not to think. If she thought extensively then things would explode or people would get hurt. Her father burned that in her. Only the battle and thinking how to win the fight was the only time her mind was allowed to think. Maybe that's why she was attracted to Giovanni, because he thought so much.

Most people she met never had that. They didn't think, except of their pathetic dreams of glory, that's why she played her mind games on her opponents: to make them of something else. At first, then the fear was an...arousal for her. Intoxicating.

Then she was at a crossroads. She wanted to explore her fetish deeper but her father got in her way. She tried to resist but never could, her father was too strong. His will indomitable.

Until she found another one stronger. Or more found _her_.

She smiled at that. It was the first time she and Giovanni truly met face to face.

Sabrina had gotten up and did her daily meditation exercises. Time for another numbing day. She smirked at what kind of infant she will face today. As much as she hated them, she hated losing to them a whole lot more. The indignity. And whatever punishment she gives herself is ten times amplified by her father.

After she observed a few of her psychics' failed experiments, (and berated appropriately) she entered the gym.

After two children crashed and burned, it was a slow day, until _he_ arrived.

'Interesting.' She seldom had older Trainers. Especially attractive ones. And dressed in black to match.

"Welcome to the Saffron City Gym. I am Sabrina. I gather you are here for a badge, yes?" She said unemotionally.

"No. I'm here for something far more important. A battle with you my dear." The older man crooned to her.

Sabrina arched an eyebrow. "Really?" She never had a battle on its own merits. There had to be a catch. She tried to scan his mind but found excellent safeguards. He obviously had a very fortified mind.

"I can sense you peeking around in there. You need not do that. All I want is a battle from you." The man informed.

"It's very rare to have a battle on its face without something on the line. All I have are badges. If you don't want that, then what?" The Psychic observed in her unemotional tone.

"To offer an opportunity actually." The man decided to be honest. The Psychic could sense his deceit.

"Opportunity?" She questioned.

"Yes. I have heard many things about you, Gym Leader Sabrina. Normally I'd send one of my minions to try and recruit but you and your...unique abilities require my personal attention."

"I doubt you're working for the Global Police. Not that I have much use for them." She dismissed.

"I agree wholeheartedly. They're useless to me as well. No, what I'm offering is something...more ambitious. Something far more rewarding than beating a bunch of snot-nosed infants, wouldn't you say?" The man offered.

"Depends on your definition of reward." Sabrina shrugged.

"True. Why don't we battle before I tip my hand too much, Hmm?" The man asked. Sabrina wanted to scan his mind again but she would hit those barriers again. 'Why not battle him? Might be amusing to see him squirm.' Sabrina smirked.

"Why not? My day is open anyway. Two-on-two match. Agreed?" She said in a monotone.

"Agreed."

The two took their respective places. "Wait." The man interrupted.

"Yes?"

"Would it be a problem if we did a time limit?" The man asked.

Sabrina was surprised. No challenger had ever asked for a time limit before. 'He's certainly not a typical challenger, is he?'

"Why, may I ask?" She questioned.

"To see how well you perform under pressure. In fact, I want to test myself as well." He informed.

Sabrina gave a small wisp of a smile. 'Quite refreshing.' "As you wish." She monotoned.

The man gave a similar smile. "Thank you."

"How long?"

"Five minutes should do nicely."

"Done." She used her powers to set the timer on an adjacent wall.

"I'll summon a judge." She glowed her eyes.

"That's not necessary. This is unofficial and more than that, I trust your judgment. Now as to if you trust mine...Well...we'll see." He smirked.

Sabrina looked at him incredulously. She never met such an interesting _and_ attractive...Trainer. She would punish herself with her lustful thoughts later.

"Now, let's get started."

"Yes." She affirmed.

5:00

"Rhydon, Go!" He screamed and threw a red and white ball into the air. The ball opened into two and a flash of light burst out of it. The light fell on the Gym and a charcoal grey dinosaur type of creature materialized.

She levitated the same type of ball and forced it into the air. The ball opened and ejected a goldenrod humanoid with an ivory mane holding a pendulum onto the Gym.

"Hypno, Go." Sabrina gave in a monotone. Hypno gave out its cry.

"Begin." Sabrina commanded. The timer started.

"Rhydon, Earthquake!"

"Hypno, Hypnosis."

Hypno being the faster of the two made its move first. It swung its pendulum. Left to right. Calm waves irradiated from the hypnosis pokemon. Rhydon was seemingly uneffected. Until its eyelids became droopy.

"As predicted. It will take 5 to 7 seconds for the Hypnosis to take effect." Sabrina arched an eyebrow. 'He times it?'

The drill pokemon fell asleep.

4:35

The man wanted to recall the drill pokemon but decided to bide his time. He still had options.

"Hypno, Psychic." Sabrina monotoned.

The man was surprised. "Interesting. It will take 10 seconds for Psychic to connect." A powerful blue light surrounded the room and concentrated on Rhydon, hitting it dead on.

Rhydon was damaged but still looked healthy. And still asleep.

4:15

"Hypno, Psychic again." The hypnosis pokemon repeated the attack, giving a good measure of damage. However, the attack did more than damage the Ground type.

It woke up.

3:45

"Which is how long the sleep effect of a seven second Hypnosis should take." The man noted. Sabrina gave no reaction and said.

"Hypno, Psychic."

The man was surprised again and saw the opportunity. "Interesting yet again. Rhydon, Earthquake!"

Hypno once again repeated the attack, Rhydon was damaged but not enough so it couldn't unleash its counter. It gave a mighty stomp on the ground, tremors and fissures everywhere and giving its target a critical hit.

3:20

Sabrina was surprised. 'That was a powerful Earthquake. I shouldn't take him so lightly.' She was assessing her options. Stall and heal or Knock Out?

3:15

'Knock Out.' "Hypno, one more Psychic!" She raised her voice. The bloodlust was calling.

The man smirked. "Which will waste your time. Rhydon, Take Down!" But Hypno was faster and the attack was strong enough to make the drill pokemon fall.

"Hypno wins." Sabrina allowed herself to smirk.

2:55

"Apparently. No matter." The man recalled the fallen Rhydon. "Go, Persian!" An ivory coated cat materialized, with long whiskers and a ruby on its forehead.

Sabrina was leary. Persians were notoriously fast _and_ vicious. "You're right: It _doesn't _matter." She sneered. The emotions were surging. "Hypno, Hypnosis!" She shouted. She hoped to put the classy cat pokemon asleep before it could do serious damage. She hoped her Hypno was fast enough.

2:25

"Persian, Slash!"

Not fast enough. The cat licked its right forepaw and lunged, striking with its forepaw and a critical hit was shown by the clawmarks on Hypno's chest.

Sabrina wondered if Hypno would be able to go on.

"The timing was four seconds. The shorter the time, the more damage inflicted." The man instructed.

2:10

It cried and fainted.

"Case in point."

Sabrina gave a near growl. She recalled the fallen Psychic type.

"I underestimated you." She demurred.

"I get that a lot." The man smirked.

Sabrina was outraged. That wretched smugness! 'I'll delete that emotion from you yet!' She was losing control again. She brought out Kadabra, her last hope.

Another yellow humanoid yielding a spoon materialized. Its appearence had a harshness to it and ten times the ferocity.

"Reset the timer." Sabrina commanded and the machine was reset to five minutes again.

"Persians have a low defense, so Slash!" The psychic calculated.

"As do Kadabras. Persian, repeat." The man countered.

Persian was faster of the two as it left its mark on Kadabra first. And it was a critical hit as well. Sabrina shrieked and clutched her chest. The pain from the Kadabra was amplified a thousand times because of her psychic link with it.

Kadabra's spoon connected to the classy cat pokemon and left a light burn mark.

"I've should have known you would be linked. We can stop." The man said in a rare compassionate tone.

"No! Keep going! I don't want your pity." The psychic growled.

"Do you wish to reset the..."

"No!"

4:38

"As I was going to say, Kadabra have a weak Attack. Plus your timing. It was late by two seconds." The man foreboded regretfully.

Sabrina calmed down and let go of her chest. She saw the light mark and wondered if stalling was the only way. One more good Slash and she would lose the match.

'I loathe taking the coward's way out but I have no choice.' She sweated.

"You know, we can stop. I don't want..."

"I said keep going." Her eyes glowed.

4:29

"Kadabra, Kinesis!" She instructed.

"You seem to forget that I'm faster. Persian, one more Slash." The man smirked. She made her choice. He admired that.

The classy cat pokemon lunged at the Psychic type and clawed its chest again. Sabrina shrieked in pain again. But both Trainer and pokemon were still standing. Kadabra looked at Sabrina. 'Keep going.' She ordered the psi pokemon. Kadabra waved a spoon in Persian's face and bent it. The effect was achieved.

"I can see you're scrambling. It doesn't matter. The time is on my side." The man pointed out.

4:15

"I still have chances. Kadabra, repeat Kinesis!"

"Let's be amusing. Payday!"

Persian threw several coins at the psi pokemon, only to have missed.

"You're right. That _was_ amusing." Sabrina smirked as Kadabra repeated its attack, moving the spoon as if it was a wagging finger.

4:02

"Charming. But let's end this, Persian, Slash!" The man commanded.

"Not if I can help it! Kadabra, one more Kinesis!" The psychic ordered.

The classy cat pokemon licked its right forepaw and lunged again, only to have missed. Kadabra waved its spoon tauntingly yet again.

3:53

The man's eyes widen. "Now you have made your error."

"Have I now?" Sabrina gave off a creepy smile that ran a shiver down the man's back. "I think it is _you_ who made the error: in challenging me in the first place." She sneered.

"I'll demonstrate. Persian, Slash!"

"And you will fail. I foresee it. Kadabra, Recover!"

Persian lunged one more time and connected the psi pokemon in a critical hit. Sabrina screamed at the crushing pain. The man ran to her.

"I'm sorry. I'll get help." He cradled her.

"I'll be fine. I have to learn when to detach my empathy. Call it. You won." The psychic said emotionlessly.

"No. Not like this. I won't." The man said sternly.

"Just call it." Sabrina said in frustration and struggled to get up with the man's help.

"No. I have nothing to prove beating you this way. I prefer to lose." The man stared hard at the psychic.

Sabrina pushed herself away from him and looked at him.

"You know, that's probably the stupidest thing anybody said to me around here in a long time. There's nothing wrong with a one-hitter there, sir. In fact I believe it's miraculous. And I won't have you cheapen what should be an endless pursuit of perfection just because you want the world to laugh with you tonight." She stared straight through him.

The man had no counter.

"Now call it." She said.

"I win the match." He said somberly.

"Good. Kadabra, Return!" She recalled the psi pokemon. "Well...you actually made my...year with that battle. You now have my interest. What is this opportunity of yours?" She asked in a business tone. The man was surprised. He wasn't expecting _that_ type of reaction.

"First, names are in order. I am Giovanni..." The man grandstanded.

"Of the Viridian City Gym. Reported to be the most powerful of all the Gym Leaders." She said in awe.

"Yes."

"So that's what you look like. Nobody...nobody official has ever seen your face before." She observed with a wisp of amusement.

"My trademark. But that's neither here nor there. I'm here offering you an opportunity."

"Which is?"

"What if I could say to you that if you come to work for me, you no longer have to face these infants on a mundane day to day basis?"

"Work for you? That's highly unorthodox. And there have been rumors that you're connected to that gang of thieves called Team Rocket." Sabrina leered.

"If you're reducing to name calling then we're not getting anywhere. Since facing those brats seem to appeal to you, what if I could say that if you join me, your powers can amplified. Stronger than any other psychic on earth. You would become a Super Being." Giovanni offered.

Sabrina was amused by that but the moral dilemma was too much. She could not.

"Pass. If you leave now, I promise on my Gym Leader honor to that I won't call the police on you. You and your gang's fight with the law is no concern of mine." She monotoned and began to walk away.

Giovanni gave an...inquisitive look. "I thank you for that. You certainly didn't not have to. My final pitch: what if I can say that if you join me, you can get away from your father. _And_ if we succeed in our operations, you can rule over him and do whatever you want to him." The Boss Rocket purred.

Sabrina stopped.

"You know about my relationship with my father?" She asked puzzled.

"Yes. Team Rocket has eyes and ears everywhere." Giovanni said with a modicum of pride.

"How can you guarantee that?" She asked, her back still to him.

"Because if we win, we will rule the Earth. Everyone who hurt you in the past will be taking orders from you." Giovanni said confidently and walked to the psychic.

"Interesting. Tell me more." Sabrina whispered.

Giovanni just chuckled.

"All I have to tell you is...wake up!"

Sabrina was shocked, the Gym was falling apart.

"Wake up, Sabrina! Open your eyes!" Giovanni's loud voice echoed throughout the Gym.

The next thing Sabrina recalled was slowly opening her eyes.

And stared into Giovanni's concerned face.

"I don't believe it..." She said weakly. She was lying on a hospital bed. Tubes all over her body. Lt. Surge was also standing guard.

"It's just a vicious rumor." Giovanni flashed a rare smile.

"But how..."

"Don't worry about it. Alright, I must go. I'll see you in five days. Stay well." Giovanni said nonchalant. He then departed.

"W...Where are we?"

"Our Celadon City base. The Boss was frantic. He was _nuts_. He had us and our pokemon look high and low for you. That was until the Boss' Nidoking found you. We rushed you into surgery. You had a major concussion. Would have had Blaine help but he bolted on us. Traitor. And the Boss like...stayed at your bedside the whole time. Never thought he'd do that." Surge informed.

Sabrina blushed at the fact that Giovanni was concerned about her. "Yes, he's _full _of surprises. Why is he leaving?"

"He has to take care of some Gym stuff. Our spies say that that punk Red is heading back there, being a nosy son of a...Well you get the idea." Surge gave a lop-sided grin.

"Right." Sabrina gave a wisp of a smile.

"Don't worry. The Boss will whip this punk one-two-three. He'll be back real soon." Surge gave a thumbs up.

'I'd like to believe that. I really do.' Sabrina thought wistfully. If the brat could beat them and their ultimate weapon, what chance could Giovanni have?

"I know that look. If anyone can beat that brat, The Boss can. Okay?" Surge encouraged.

"Okay. I wish I could..." She trailed off. She was embarrassed that she tipped her hand to Surge.

"I know. But hey, "that's the way it goes." from what they tell me." Surge shrugged.

"I suppose." Her monotone crept up again.

"I'll check on you in a little while. I have to talk to Cart. You're not going to do something stupid and teleport out there are you?" Surge asked.

"No." She stated firmly. Despite the fact she wanted to with all her miserable, pain-filled heart.

"Okay." Surge walked away.

Sabrina was counting the beats on the monitor. "I wish I was with you now, sir. To help you make up for my failure."

Sabrina then sighed and tried to go back to sleep. She hoped that she would have another dream with Giovanni.

The Psychic Rocket dreamt that she and Giovanni were defeating Red together and...kissed over Red's broken body.

Sabrina woke up soon after and actually had a smile on the corner of her lip. She pressed her fingers on her lips, trying to keep the feeling alive.

"Just a matter of...time."

This turned up better than I thought. Mostly I wrote this because I want Giovanni/Sabrina to flourish and give a writer or two an idea to do a pair...against the mainstream. And I used a non-mainstream band to make my point. I'm happy.

For the record, if you do an evasion move three times, the third time the opponent's attack _will _connect. Years of playing.

Only thing left to say really is: "Read and review or it may be the end of as you and I both know. Also the Banana Daiquiri. And Life."

To quote Noriaki Kakyoin.

See you in the funny papers.


End file.
